Goldleaf and Greenleaf
by Eneth nin Galasriniel
Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is that path.
1. Prologue: Escape

_**Revised edition of Prologue: Escape. Re-read please. Author's note at bottom! **_

Title: Goldenleaf and Greenleaf

By: Eneth nin Galasriniel {My name is Lauren}

_Elvish Translations in {} and Mind conversation in []_

_**Info**_**: I'm still going to finish my other story, but I have writers block. Thought if I got this out of my head now; I could think of ideas for my**_** Savior of Time**_** new chapter. Well, here you go. I hope you enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned both of these brilliant stories but unfortunately I'm not that good of a writer. :(

_Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. Harry/Legolas slash _

Word Count: 1, 918

Ch. 1- Prologue: Escape

(Harry P.O.V.)

A sickly green light emerges from his wand tip. He knew he was destined to kill Voldemort, but he never actually believed in destinies. Destiny didn't destroy those horcruxes, he did. Destiny didn't watch his friends die, he did. Destiny especially didn't have to kill the dark lord, oh no, he did. That green light was good proof of that. He should have known things wouldn't of gone as planned. Dumbledore had told him that when he destroyed all the horcruxes, his in his head would've been gone, too. Of course he wasn't that lucky, never had been. He should have expected to feel the dark thing still whispering in the back of his mind. He now knew Dumbledore had just used him to get rid of The Dark Lord; he was only a pawn, a pawn that had just committed murder. He, being the bloody-boy-who-lived, wouldn't have to stand trial for the acts of murder that day. He would be a hero, _again. _He couldn't stand the thought, but he knew he wouldn't live to see that. He had to be killed if Voldemort was never to come back again.

He would've just killed his self, but magic didn't work like that. He also knew that the death eaters were furious at him for killing their lord. That was his plan, get killed by a death eater, and maybe get hit with a rogue curse. But, as he had thought a million times, nothing ever happened the way he wanted it to. He was looking around for death eaters but didn't spot any, must of fled. Great, their goes his plan. What to do now? He could technically use muggle methods but that was too painful, maybe ask a friend to finish the deed. He knew they would never consider it so what ways could a wizard die? Murder, potions, the veil. WAIT…THE VEIL! Perfect! He would sneak a trip to the department of mysteries.

Everyone was in the castle getting healed so he apparated to the ministry entrance, dialed the number in the phone booth, then took a elevator to level nine. When he took a step in the room it brought up old memories he had wished to bury forever. He never wanted to relive the most devastating moment in his life, but tis' the only way. The veil looked exactly the same, haunting. He stepped up to it, made sure he had his wand for purposes he truly didn't know, took a deep breath, and then stepped forward.

Leaving his life as Harry James Potter forever.

He felt like he was drowning in a never-ending pit of whispers, hoarse voices, and feelings of deep sorrow. Something he personally never wanted to do again, then it all went black, and all the noises stopped.

He awoke to a bright white light. He looked around and noticed a slim, very beautiful figure walking towards him. He immediately plucked his wand out of his pocket and confronted the figure.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Me? I am Galadriel, lady of the wood. I would say you are formerly named Harry Potter?" She replied in a musical voice.

"Yes. How did you know that?" He asked, sounding confused. Did she know Legilimency?

"I read into your mind. It is not a common thing among us elves but that is what I did." She explained.

"Elves? Is that what you are? An elf?" He looked at her incredulously. She didn't look like a house-elf.

She blinked. "Yes, have you never heard of an elf before?

"I have read about them, never expected to meet one, well besides a house elf. Am I dead, then?"

"Quite the opposite really." She explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"You have a choice: do you want to return to the wizarding world or choose to live in a different world? The Valar have given instructions to not let you die."

So, he was confused. "Different world? Valar? Why won't they let me die?" He was getting irritated that he was out of the loop. How did he not know all this?

"Middle Earth, beautiful place. The Valar are the type of overseers to the elf community, kind of like angels in their own way. And I do not know why you cannot die. Just to not let you." She spoke formally, and he started to believe that this wasn't a dream, but he still wasn't for sure.

So, maybe he didn't know a lot. How could he never of heard of a Middle Earth?" So, apparently there is a Middle Earth? Where would I stay in Middle Earth? I'm not an elf."

"Middle Earth is home to many inhabitants, including elves. You do not have to be one for you to stay in Middle Earth. Mortal kind is common. Have you chosen?" She took a step closer and he examined just who he really was talking to. Could he live in a new Earth with creatures and mortals that he didn't have the slightest of knowledge on?

"No, sorry but this is a bit overwhelming." Could he leave his home?

She nodded. "I understand, but I can only stay here for awhile."

"Well. Could you explain things a little bit better? Where would I stay in Middle Earth?" He asked curiously.

"Very well. You would stay in an elven city, because you are to be turned into an elf." She talked slowly to let it sink in.

"Me? An elf? Lets say I went along with this, what are the names of the cities?"

"That would be Rivendell, the Last Homely House of Elrond or Imladris, Mirkwood, the Wood of Greenleaves or Eryn Lasgalen, and lastly my home Lothlorien, The Golden Wood or Lorien." She talked proudly of the elven cities especially her own home. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay. So, I really didn't catch quite all that." He took a deep breath. "What's happening in Middle Earth?"

"There was recently a war just defeated a month ago. The elves have decided to travel to the Undying Lands and leave Middle Earth soon. If you were to choose a home I would pick Lothlorien, my home, I am the Lady Galadriel and my husband is Lord Celebron. We are the king and queen of Lorien we could establish you a place to stay." She spoke sadly of the war that had happened. Wonder if it was like the battle with Voldemort?

"I couldn't possibly be an elf; I have no experience. I don't even have a proper name or status." He was filled with disbelief. So maybe, he was in over his head.

"You could be my adopted son. The elves are tired of not having any new faces in The Golden Woods, that would change that." He noticed she had smiled when she talked about having a son.

"That is way too nice. How can you trust me when you don't even know me?"

"I have looked into your past, present, and future. I know you as much as you know yourself. I can read anyone's thoughts and have a discussion inside their mind. _[Please make your decision soon, Harry son of James.] _

"So, you've looked into my future, huh? Then you already know my choice. Since you apparently know me, what do I decide?"

"You eventually decide to accept my offer. We should choose a befitting name for a prince of Lorien."

He certainly couldn't do that, "You should choose then."

She nodded. "You need an elfish name, with good meaning. Do you know elven?"

"Theirs an elf language? How am I supposed to learn that in one day?" More stuff he didn't know, great.

"When you turn into an elf you will know the language." Well okay then.

"I guess that makes things easier." He said.

"In Westron or Common-tongue your name would be Henry, which translates to Marcaunon in elvish. It means ruler of the home. It is very beautiful. Do you accept?" She sounded kinda hopeful, he noted. Maybe she didn't think of any other names?

He decided to make things easier on her. "I like that name, so Iaccept."

"Okay then, Harry son of James, now known as Marcaunon Goldenleaf son of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. I will put you to sleep now, when you awaken you will have the features of an elf and know the language. I daresay living in Lothlorien will be a treat, we will be having visitors soon. Maybe one of them will be your mate. _Belain na le." {The Valar be with you}_

"Mate? Wha-" He got cut of when he lost consciousness and he knew no more.

Lady Galadriel internally snickered. Oh young, goldleaf you soon will know your mate. She picked up Marcaunon and awoke from the dream sequence.

_Elvish Translations and Pronunciations:_

_1. Marcaunon _

_Mar-cow-nonn_

_Harry or Henry in elvish_

_Means=Ruler of The Home_

_2. Belain na le_

_Beh-LINE nah lay_

_Common elvish goodbye_

_Means=The Valar be With You_

Please review and tell me if I should continue or have any grammar mistakes.

The next chapter will be up when I get your guys judgment. Please review!

Thank you!

**So, I took in consideration of people saying this had mistakes so I edited the errors and kinda revised it. Hope it helps and makes it better! Please re-read and tell me if it is any better! Thanks, again. **

-Lauren! :)


	2. Questions Answered

_**Revised: -**_

Title: Goldleaf and Greenleaf

By: Eneth nin Galasriniel _{My name is Lauren}_

_Elvish Translations in {} _

_**Info: **_**I kind of messed up the name of the story. It was supposed to be called "Goldleaf and Greenleaf", not "Goldenleaf and Greenleaf." I apologize. I also don't think I did my poll right, but I really don't care. Thanks for reviewing guys; I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. This is the fastest I have uploaded, but I really like this story idea so I went for it. I really don't know when elves mature or anything; I just made that part up. Oh, and in my story Haldir didn't die! YAY! Thanks for reading it, too. Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I really, really wished I owned these two separate stories but my imagination isn't that great. :(

_Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. Harry/Legolas_

Word Count: 1,293

Ch. 2- Questions Answered

(Harry P.O.V.)

Marcaunon Goldenleaf, formerly known Harry Potter, awoke to a feeling of confusion. He had had the strangest dream. Not knowing what to think of his dream he sat up.

He instantly regretted it.

He looked down at himself and noted his legs were longer and slimmer. He got up and saw that he was at least five inches taller. He always knew he would grow, but never this fast. He went to look for a mirror and realized he didn't know where he was. He looked around saw he was in a tree type house thingy. Weird, he noted. When did I come up here, he didn't even know where here was exactly.

He saw a mirror and went to it. He looked in the mirror and almost fainted. He had long shiny black hair, his eyes were a brighter green, and the biggest thing that had changed was his ears; they were pointed at the tips. He remembered in the dream that the lady he talked to was an elf and she said he would be one, too. Was the dream actually real? The lady, Galadriel, had said she was going to adopt him and he would become the prince of Lothlorien. What did the lady say his new name was? Marcaunon Goldenleaf? Yes, that was it. So everything in his dream had been real. Great, he needed to sit down.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He yelled.

The lady from his dream walked in with an elf that looked similar to her. So, a familiar face is good.

She went up to him and embraced him shortly. She then pulled away and looked towards the man I didn't know. "Good morning. I am pleased to see you're awake. This is my husband, Lord Celeborn."

Lord Celeborn walked up to me and put his hand over his heart and bowed.

"_Mae Govannen_, Marcaunon." _{Well met, Marcaunon.}_

It shocked me that I knew what he was saying then I recalled the lady saying when I awoke I would know elvish.

I bowed back and nodded my head.

"So, this is real? I thought I was dreaming."

"This is very much real, _neth min_. Would you like me to answer your questions?" _{Young one}_

"Yes, thank you. How old am I now?" I was very curious about that.

"You are 455 years old, because elves are immortal. You haven't reached your maturity yet, which is 500 years old." He explained knowingly.

"455 years old? Oh Merlin." How could I go from 17 to 455?

"You're still considered an elfling until maturity which is around 500-550 years of age. When you reach it, you will have a party and an announcement of your marriage."

"Marriage?" I felt stupid asking all these questions.

"Yes, by your maturity you should have found your mate."

"I have to find a mate?"

"Every elf has a mate, when you find him or her you can always tell, something will just click."

"You said you have looked into my future; do you know who my mate is?"

"Yes, I do." She said.

"That's all? You're not going to tell me who it is?" I questioned.

"Meeting your mate is supposed to be special. If I tell you who it is there is no purpose."

"At least, how long will I have to wait?"

"Your mate will make itself know when the visitors from Rivendell and Mirkwood arrive. That is all the hints I give thee." Thee? Who used thee?

"How long have I been asleep?" That was a safer question.

"You have been in slumber for four days and five nights."

"Wow, these transformations must of took a lot out of me, or it could be the near death experience. Have you announced my arrival yet?"

"We have told the people that we have a new resident, I haven't been any more specific than that. We will make a proper announcement tonight at dinner. I'm sure the word will spread. Now get ready for tonight, I will have a servant help you. We have to go. My husband and I have a meeting with the Marchwarden, Haldir. _Namaarie." __{Farewell}_

"_Hannon le." __{Thank you}_

"_Glassen." __{My pleasure}_

Celeborn nodded his head at me, and then left.

He watched them go then remembered the number one question he wanted to ask.

"Wait, fair lady."

She turned back around and looked at him curiously.

"Will I still have my magic? Will I still be a wizard?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Here you would be called an Istar, and I do not know. I'm sure in time it will come to you."

With that she left. He heard her talking to a servant. Guess I will get ready. He walked back into his room and sighed.

_Elvish Translations and Pronunciations:_

_1. Mae Govannen _

_My go-VAH-nen_

_Common elvish greeting_

_Means=Well met or welcome_

_2. Neth min_

_Pronounced like it is spelled_

_Term of endearment_

_Means=Young One_

_3. Namaarie_

_Nah-MAR-ee-ay_

_Common elvish goodbye_

_Means=Farewell_

_4. Hannon le or Le hannon_

_Hah-non-lay or Lay-hah-non_

_Common elvish thanks_

_Means=Thank you_

_5. Glassen_

_I do not know how it is pronounced, sorry._

_Common elvish thanks_

_Means=My Pleasure_

_Thanks again. Tell me what you think! :) _


	3. Announcement

Title: Goldleaf and Greenleaf

By: Eneth nin Galasriniel

_Elvish Translations in {...}_

_**Author's Note: **_**I want to thank everyone for reviews, favorites, and alerts...YOU GUYS R THE BEST! I seriously wouldn't of continued writing this if it wasn't for you guys, so give yourself a pat on the back..haha. I finally fixed my poll and mostly people have said to keep writing, so once again thanks! I don't think I do a good job describing elves but I tried my best...so sorry if it doesn't read good. Also, Harry/Marcaunon probably won't talk with his mate til the next chapter so you'll have to wait. He is going to see him, though! -YIPEE- Well, I hope you like it! :) **

Disclaimer: I'm gettin tired of writing this over and over, but I don't own..obviously!

Thanks: Chapter 1- (little-bast, bettyboop, kiiyouko, Taboo22, OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee, doxiesmom14, alexma,LadyGreenleafofMirkwood!)  
>Chapter 2- (LadyGreenleafofMirkwood, CrowNoYami, AnimeIceFox, itachisgurl93, little-bast, GeorgieGirl999, Cassandra30, CashyHoray1.00, punkchick91, battousaisgirl16!)<br>If I didn't include you it's probably because you didn't put a pen-name! I hope I responded to everyones reviews and questions, if I didn't forgive me …..

_Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. :D_

Word Count: 2,038  
>Ch. 3- Announcement<br>(Harry's P.O.V.)

_**Last Time:**_

_**He watched them go then remembered the number one question he wanted to ask.**_

_**"Wait, fair lady."**_

_**She turned back around and looked at him curiously.**_

_**"Will I still have my magic? Will I still be a wizard?"**_

_**"Here you would be called an Istar, and I do not know. I'm sure in time it will come to you."**_

_**With that she left. He heard her talking to a servant. Guess I will get ready. He walked back into his room and sighed.**_

He looked around his room and saw a mirror, he once again went to have a look. No matter how many times he checked his appearance he didn't think he would get used to it. He looked so different! His hair was flat, not the un-ruly mess it had once been, and he no longer had his mother's eyes. They were still beautiful, but they had been the one thing to remind him that he was hers. He wondered if he was going to live up to everyone's expectations. He never seemed to be able to get away from the spotlight, once a savior of the world, now a prince of an elven city. What else, he thought. He also didn't know what to tell the servant when she came in, did she know who he was? Or was she supposed to find out when everyone else did? Ugh, he was seriously thinking to much. He was about to lie down, but their was a knock at the door. Great.

-Knock. Knock.-

He went to the door and opened it, not really knowing what to expect. He was immensely relieved to see just another elf. She was very pretty. She had extremely pale skin, bright blue eyes, long silky silver hair, and looked quite young. He motioned for her to come in, she did just that. Once she was in he sat down on the bed and looked at her questionably.

"What did the lady ask of you, mam?" He noted she blushed.

"She inquired of me to help you fix your hair and find the proper dinner clothing. She said that we were having guests from different realms over for a visit and also that she had an announcement to make. If I may, I am thinking that announcement is you. Am I right, my lord?"

"You may call me Ha- I mean Marcaunon or Marc for short. What is your name?"

"Well Marcaunon my name is Lindethiel. I advise I start helping you prepare for the dinner. Lady Galadriel also said to look out for your newly beloved. I do not begin to invade your privacy but I'm afraid I have no explanation for that."

"She was referring to my life mate. She said he will be here tonight. Thanks for the message, my dear lady. Lets begin."

When we were finally done; I found myself fitting a greyish-blue tunic with silver leggings. I had my hair fashioned in three braids. One was my bangs in a thin braid to the left side clipped back above my ear, the second was a braid with pieces of thin hair on the right side behind my ear, and the third was a thick braid coursed down the layer of my back laying loosely. I must admit it looked pretty good with my outfit and a thin silver crown on the top of my head with two flowers adjoined together intertwining.

"You look charming, my lord. Are you ready to make your presence known?"

"Lead the way, my lady. When does dinner start?"

"When all the guests and people who were invited are in attendance. When you arrive I would say it will start."

"Are you staying? I want one familiar face to look to besides the lord and lady."

"I was invited, so yes. It would be a pleasure to offer you comfort."  
>She stopped at a thick looking door and I quickly followed suit. She motioned to the door and said, "Go on my lord. I am right behind you."<p>

I was pretty nervous and didn't want to be the center of attention, but their wasn't another way. I walked up to the large door and pushed it open. It creaked slightly but that was all it took and everyone in the room stopped talking and looked towards me. I caught myself blushing and cursed my pale skin. Their were a lot of elves in attendance, but they had different sections: one was a table of elves with dark brownish black hair, the other had all golden hair, and I expected the last table to be from here because they all had silver hair like Lindethiel. I also saw the lord and lady in a throne at the front of the room looking at me in amusement. Their was another throne next to theirs, but it was slightly smaller and had tiny golden leaves going up the sides and back. It was pretty, and I remembered the lady referred to me as Goldleaf a while back. I guess the throne is mine. That's just what I need, more attention. Ergh, I cursed silently. The lady motioned towards the smaller throne and a lot of the elves looked at me in confusion. I just nodded to her and slowly but gracefully walked towards it. She smiled kindly and I also got a small smile from Celebron. I was unusually pleased to note that because he hadn't really talked to me apart from the introducing. I smiled brightly and finished my walk toward the throne and turned towards the dinner party and sat down more confidently. The lady chuckled under her breath knowing my thoughts. Celebron gracefully stood and extended his arm for Galadriel and she too stood.

He cleared his throat and said in a leader type voice, "We have an announcement to make."

I noticed a lot of the elves interest was peaked because they sat up straighter and looked him directly in the eye.

He continued, "My wife and I have recently added a new resident to Lorien and we want to make his presence known."

Most of the elves turned towards me slightly expecting the correct assumption.  
>He motioned for me to stand, I did albeit slowly.<br>Now half the room was paying attention to me and the other half to Celebron.

He also noticed but didn't comment on it. Instead he said, "Marcaunon Goldenleaf. Lady Galadriel and I have made him our heir and newly adopted son. He was sent from the Valar and you now know him as your prince. Please be respectful and I am sure he will corporate nicely."

I noticed a lot of the elves were really looking at me now and some were holding back gasps. One particular golden-haired elf was staring at me openly and I had to bite my lip to keep from gasping. His aura was beautiful. It was very bright and was white with golden and greenish specks. I don't know what was happening but something was pulling me towards him and I barely restrained myself from standing. I squirmed slightly and I saw a flash of desire shoot through his eyes. I found myself not wanting to look away but I knew I was going to go to him if I didn't. I quickly adverted my gaze and tuned into what Lord Celebron was saying. I didn't notice Lady Galadriel chuckling to herself and looking very amused of what had happened.  
>"The next thing is, I wanted to announce that we have visitors as I'm sure you have noticed. We welcome Rivendell and Mirkwood to our home. Thank you for joining us, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. We will have a servant escort you and your company to your rooms. Pleasure of housing and serving you, may the Valar watch over this meal. Please help your selves to the food."<br>He nodded his head and bowed. Galadriel did too, so I also followed their examples.  
>I ate my meal slowly, trying to figure out what had happened when I stared into the Mirkwood elves' eyes. When I noticed some of the elves leaving, I figured I must of ignored the dismissing speech. When the room was clear and their were no more whispered discussions, I stood and saw Lindethiel standing in the corner obviously waiting on me. I went to go to her, but I felt the ladies hand on my shoulder. I turned towards her and she smiled at me and said, "Get some sleep, <em>ion.<em> If you need to talk to me in the morning about what occurred earlier, I will explain." _{son} _  
>"You saw? I'll find you in the morn. Thank you for the dinner."<p>

"No need to thank me, you live here, too. May the Valar watch over your dreams."

She and the lord walked out of the room and I joined Lindethiel. When we arrived back at my room we said our good nights then I walked into my new room. I didn't even change clothes, I fell back on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the soft pillow, engulfing me in dreams about the mystical eyes that I saw at the announcement dinner.

I couldn't wait til' the talk in the morning.

Elvish Translations and Pronunciations:  
>1. Lindethiel<br>Lin-dehth-ee-ell  
>Elvish Girl Name and Word<br>Means: Melody  
>2. Ion<br>Elvish Endearment  
>Means: Son<p>

That's about all this time. Hope it helps! XD

**I had a lot of questions as to when I update. I'm going to try to update once a week or if you're lucky twice. I once again welcome the praise and want to thank ya'll once more! Please PM me or ask any questions you have in a review. Glad to have finally have updated chapter three. Please Review! :D**

**-Lauren! :) **


	4. Understanding

Title: Goldleaf and Greenleaf  
>By: Eneth nin Galasriniel<br>_Elvish Translations in {...}_

_**Author's Note: **_**I'm so excited to FINALLY post the chapter a lot of you guys have been waiting for! Marcaunon is going to talk to Legolas! :D I'm really grateful for you guys for telling me to update and giving me inspiration! I dedicate this chapter to, "CashyHoray1.00," who gave me some ideas! Thanks SO much! Thanks for the reviews and the votes in my poll! I know, I know, my Celebron sucks ducks but I seriously am trying to improve, and if he still is bad just don't comment. I kind of wrote him like me and not his normal overly formal gist and a kind reviewer pointed that out..thanks! Well, I am so proud of myself for getting these chapters out so fast! I have a habit of being a big procrastinator and holding things off til' forever but not this, I guess. R&R!****:P**

Disclaimer: I think I'm gonna stop writing these disclaimers soon, so the it's in the previous chapters!

I'm also not gonna write a long list of people who reviewed, so when I say thanks..I mean all of you people!

_Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. 8D_

Word Count: 2,085  
>Ch. 4- Understanding<br>(Harry's P.O.V.)  
>Enjoy<p>

_**Last Time:**_

_**She and the lord walked out of the room and I joined Lindethiel.  
>When we arrived back at my room we said our good nights then I walked into my new room. I didn't even change clothes, I fell back on the bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the soft pillow, engulfing me in dreams about the mystical eyes that I saw at the announcement dinner.<strong>_

_**I couldn't wait til' the talk in the morning.**_

The sun shined through the windows and woke me up. I guess being an elf makes you a light sleeper. I remembered my dreams last night and sighed.

_-Dream Sequence-_

* * *

><p><em>I was walking through a forest with really green, tall trees. The sun was setting and it was deathly quiet.<br>I heard a twig being stepped on and whipped around to come face to face with an elf, the same elf that I saw at dinner that evening. He looked more glorious up-close than he did when I was glancing at him from across the room. His eyes were the most unique greyish-blue color I had ever seen, his hair was so golden it was practically glowing, and his figure was pale and slender. He was looking at me with those eyes in lust and I shuddered. He had to be the most beautiful elf in the whole Middle Earth and he apparently was interested in me. I have no idea why, he probably could get anybody. He stepped closer __and I quickly took a step backwards, he kept doing that until I was pressed up against a tree. He took one more step and I could feel his breath on my face. I looked down, and felt his hand under my chin. He raised my head up and looked me in the eye. I gasped when I saw what was swimming in his eyes: lust, desire, confusion, and interest. It dawned on me that he didn't know why he was feeling that way, too. My gaze flicked to his lips and he licked his in response. I hesitantly moved my lips closer to his and I saw his eyes flutter shut. My lips met his in the most gentlest and sweetest kiss I had ever experienced. He kissed me back more intently and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt him nip my bottom lip. I gasped and he slid his tongue in my mouth and explored my hot cavern. I felt dizzy from lack of air and reluctantly pulled away and leaned my forehead against his, locking gazes once again. Just when he was leaning in again..._I woke up.

-End of Dream-

I felt hot and bothered. I didn't understand any of these new feelings. I had never had many relationships in the past before I figured out I didn't like girls, and when that occurred to me I never had the time to pursue a relationship.

I remembered I had a talk with Lady Galadriel today and jumped out of bed. I rushed over to my wardrobe and searched for a fitting outfit for a meeting.  
>I pulled out a light gold tunic and brown leggings, fixed my hair in one tight braid and fastened my boots on. I didn't know the way to the Lord and Lady's talan so I figured I would try to find Lindethiel or another servant and ask for directions.<br>I walked to the door and stepped out of it only to be greeted by two guards.

"My prince." He bowed.

I nodded and said,"Good morning. Do you happen to know where Lindethiel is?"

"Thank you. She should be here soon. She was supposed to wake you and take you to the lady. Since you're already up and ready; I could escort you."

"Thanks, but I think I will wait for Lindethiel since she is probably on her way."

"Whatever you want, my prince."

I huffed. "Enough of this prince stuff, I'm not used to it and really would like it if you just called my Marcaunon or Marc."

The guard looked slightly shocked. "Very well, my pr-, I mean Marcaunon. My name is Suiadan."

I turned to the other guard and said, "And yours?"

He nodded and said, "Arbellason, eneth nin." _{My name is Arbellason}_

I bowed to both and saw Lindethiel walking towards me. I nodded at them and walked towards her, too.

"My prince. The lady wanted me to escort you to the throne room for your meeting. Follow me please."

I nodded and followed closely. I realized this place was really big and had a lot of stairs.

We passed the archery field and training center. I saw a lot of the golden-haired elves from the dinner last night but not the one I was looking for.

Lindethiel stopped and knocked on the door.

"Come in, please." The Lady's voice was heard.

We walked in and saw her sitting on her throne and Celebron wasn't there.

Lindethiel bowed and said she would be waiting outside.

I walked up to Galadriel and bowed my head and said,"My lady, a pleasure it is to see you again."

She stood and curtsied. "As it is mine too. Come sit, please."

I walked over to my throne, that was similar to the one in the dining hall, and sat.

"Thank you, my lady. Do you know what I wanted to speak about?"

She smiled, a beautiful sight, and chuckled.

"Yes, Marcaunon. I am thinking you want to discuss yesterday evening at the announcement dinner? Am I right?"

I nodded. "Yes, my lady. You're right. I'm confused and have this feeling of deep longing that I can't really explain. And I feel like I should be somewhere with someone and can't help but think of the person in my dream last night."

He noticed her lips twitching upwards in a smile. "You had a dream of someone? Was it intimate?"

He blushed and nodded his head. She had a full blown smile now.

She stood up and walked over to him and drew him into a hug.

His eyes widened and he started.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally!"

"What? Finally what?"

She laughed and said, "You finally found your mate. It is always the one you dream about after you first see them. You also feel longing when you're apart."

His eyes became wider at that and he took in a deep breath.

"Mate? He was my mate? The beautiful elf in my dream was my mate?"

"Yes, 'that beautiful elf' has a name." She laughed kindheartedly.

He laughed, also. "Yes, I know. What is it?"

She chuckled once more. "Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

"Greenleaf and he's a prince? Was that coincidental? My name being Goldleaf and me also being a prince?"

She laughed again. "Yes, it was."

He laughed with her and talked some more.

They continued to talk well into the afternoon and then he dismissed himself.

He also dismissed Lindethiel to take a walk by himself.

He went by the archery field once again and looked into it.

His heart stopped beating when he noticed who was shooting arrows. He gasped and drew the elfs attention, the only one in the room, (how convenient, lol). Legolas, aka 'the beautiful elf', dropped his bow and arrows and walked briskly over to me. I took a sharp intake of breath and dropped the scrolls on mates that the lady had given me.

Legolas bent over to pick up the scrolls and I blushed heavily when he arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. I looked away and felt a familiar tug in my chest when I felt his hand on the side of my face making sure we held each others gaze. I felt like a was reliving my dream when I looked into his eyes.

He cleared his throat and said, "Why are you reading these?"

"Umm...I-I-I re-re-cently (gulp) found my mate."

He looked away and let his arm fall to his side. He probably thought it was someone else. Darn. He was walking away when I went up to him and tugged on his arm. He turned back around and just stared at me.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

I stared at him in confusion. He must really be jealous. I walked closer and leaned up closer to his face. "It's you." I breathed, then kissed him gently and it was so much better than my dream. Definitely.

He gasped and closed his widened eyes. He kissed me back sweetly and wrapped his hands around my neck, while I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I was the first to pull away and he looked at me, stunned.

"I'm y-your mate? Really?"

I nodded and he smiled so big I thought his face was going to cramp later.

He leaned in again, and unlike my dream, I didn't wake up. :)

Elvish Translations and Pronunciations:

1. Suiadan

Soo-ee-ah-dahn

Elvish Name and Word

Means: Manly

2. Arbellason

Are-behl-lah-son

Elvish Name and Word

Means: Noble Strength

3. Eneth nin

Pronounced like it sounds

Common Elvish Greeting

Means: My name is...-or- ….My name is

Review

Thanks, again. I hope you liked it. I really don't know if I ended it well, tell me what you think? I'm so SO so glad I updated this early. I never do stuff early, but YAY! :D Love u guys! 3 I also can't believe how long this chapter and chapter 3 is, compared to my other ones, cuz usually I only write a 1,000 words and these are bordering on 2,000! Please Review! XD -Lauren! :)


	5. Mine

_Title: Goldleaf and Greenleaf  
>By: Eneth nin Galasriniel<br>Elvish Translations in {...}_

_**Author's Note: **_**So I set up another poll for this story so try to vote on it cause I need some ideas, please! I'm sorry for taking along time but like I said I need some help! Anybody up for it? If you are just PM me some new ideas or write maybe how I should start a new chapter..cuz I have no pr****oblem ending a chapter it's just the starting it that troubles me.. :(...And somebody told me I was spelling 'Celebron' wrong and it's 'Celeborn' so sorry and I'll go back and fix that soon! Oh and when I made Lady Galadriel say 'Finally!' I meant..'Finally after all the things you've gone through you found someone.' Not 'Finally you've been here forever'..I know it's confusing but someone pointed that out to me...so thanks, again. Yeah well that's that and I hope this is okay! I just started writing it today actually so I have been procrastinating as usual...**

Disclaimer: If I owned this then I would currently be rolling in a big wad of cash..not writing this awful story!  
>Thanks everyone for the reviews and the grammar corrections..I'm only in 8th grade so I'm improving!<p>

_Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. H/L Pairing :P_

Word Count: 1,052  
>Ch. 5- Mine<br>(Harry's P.O.V.)

\**Page Break**/

_**Last Time:  
><strong>_I stared at him in confusion. He must really be jealous. I walked closer and leaned up closer to his face. "It's you." I breathed, then kissed him gently and it was so much better than my dream. Definitely.  
>He gasped and closed his widened eyes. He kissed me back sweetly and wrapped his hands around my neck, while I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I was the first to pull away and he looked at me, stunned.<br>"I'm y-your mate? Really?"  
>I nodded and he smiled so big I thought his face was going to cramp later.<br>He leaned in again, and unlike my dream, I didn't wake up. :)  
>-<p>

We stood like that for a long time just embraced and wrapped in our happiness. I didn't remember being this happy, ever.  
>When we finally pulled away he looked at me and whispered in my ear, "You're mine."<br>I just gulped and nodded quickly.  
>I suddenly started laughing hysterically. He looked at me like I was crazy for ruining the moment and I looked at him and said, "I just realized we have to tell your dad."<p>

He caught on and started chuckling. "He's not that bad. He should take it pretty well considering I've been searching for my mate for awhile."

"Oh, how long?"

"About 1,500 years. He will finally be able to relax. He always says it's his job to deal with my mate and he will find him or her for me but I guess I made his job easier, seeing as I found you." He smiled.

His smile lighted up the whole room and I leaned into kiss him again when I heard a cough. We jumped apart quickly and I looked towards the elf that coughed. It was an elf I hadn't seen before. He looked like he was from here but older and wiser than most elves.

He walked towards us and stopped in front of me and bowed.  
>"My prince. The lord and lady sent me to tell you to get ready for your training. I will be training you in the ways of the sword and you haven't been assigned a trainer for archery yet."<p>

"Thank you. May I ask of your name?"

"Of course, I am Haldir, the Marchwarden here. I patrol the borders and the grounds near them."

"Oh, you're Haldir. The Lady talked about you once. Glad to meet you."

"And I you. When do you want to begin training?"

"Could we start tomorrow? I wish to get to dinner then to my talan for sleep."

"Yes, of course, my prince."

"Thank you, I will see you at dawn?"

"That is pleasant. Thank you my prince."

"You are welcome. Good day."

He walked off and I turned to Legolas. "Do you know any good archers?"

He chuckled and then smiled. "I could train you if you wish. I am a good archer according to my people."

"I guess. I really don't like you that much..." I teased and started laughing.

He laughed along with me and then kissed me sweetly. "I have to get ready for dinner and see my father, he will worry if I'm not back soon."

"I understand. I will see you at dinner soon."

He nodded then kissed me quickly once again and then left.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That went well, I thought.

I walked back to my room with a smile on my face. Wonder when I'll see Legolas' dad?  
>I chuckled fondly and hoped Legolas was telling the truth about his <em>ada<em>. {dad}

Elvish Translations and Pronunciations:  
>1. Ada<br>A(like apple)-duh  
>Means: Dad or Father<p>

**I know this chapter was 'extremely' short but like I said I need to think. The next chapter should be the training or meeting Legolas' dad, maybe both. The next chapter is going to be longer! I promise. Hope you review cause I want to make it to '50 reviews'..so PLEASE! **

_-Lauren! :)_


	6. Training

_Title: Goldleaf and Greenleaf  
>By: Eneth nin Galasriniel<br>Elvish Translations in {…}  
>Mind Conversation in [...]<br>_

_**Author's Note: **_**Well I am really anxious to get this chapter out! It did take longer than usual, keep in mind I'm used to writing really short chapters. I wanted to make at least one chapter of my story long, so here you guys go. I appreciate the reviews and the favorites plus the alerts. It is awesome! If you aren't an author and you're reading this story you might want to consider writing something, because it is very rewarding getting a review. Oh, and I recently started basketball again and we practice 3-5 pm after school on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday every week so that cuts a lot of my writing time out of the week...sorry! :( I had to wait on my glasses I recently ordered, too. I couldn't see and it was very straining and I got a lot of headaches...well anyways I have to go...so enjoy! Almost forgot, I also really appreciated the votes on the poll. Thanks guys! CHECK THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

Disclaimer: You know disclaimers are depressing! I am not going emo! Haha.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and the grammar corrections..I'm only in 8th grade so I'm improving!

Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. H/L Pairing :]

Word Count: 2,466  
>Ch. 6- Training<br>(I don't know, someones point of view I'm guessing)

\**Page Break**/

_**Last Time:  
><strong>_"My prince. The lord and lady sent me to tell you to get ready for your training. I will be training you in the ways of the sword and you haven't been assigned a trainer for archery yet."

"Thank you. May I ask of your name?"

"Of course, I am Haldir, the Marchwarden here. I patrol the borders and the grounds near them."

"Oh, you're Haldir. The Lady talked about you once. Glad to meet you."

"And I you. When do you want to begin training?"

"Could we start tomorrow? I wish to get to dinner then to my talan for sleep."

"Yes, of course, my prince."

"Thank you, I will see you at dawn?"

"That is pleasant. Thank you my prince."

"You are welcome. Good day."

He walked off and I turned to Legolas. "Do you know any good archers?"

He chuckled and then smiled. "I could train you if you wish. I am a good archer according to my people."

"I guess. I really don't like you that much..." I teased and started laughing.

He laughed along with me and then kissed me sweetly. "I have to get ready for dinner and see my father, he will worry if I'm not back soon."

"I understand. I will see you at dinner soon."

He nodded then kissed me quickly once again and then left.

I breathed a sigh of relief. That went well, I thought.  
>I walked back to my room with a smile on my face. Wonder when I'll see Legolas' dad?<br>I chuckled fondly and hoped Legolas was telling the truth about his ada.

I walked to the archery field in my training tunic confidently. I practiced with Gryffindor's sword, after all. It should be easy.  
>I don't know why I was nervous about coming to Lothlorien, it really is beautiful and it doesn't have the war blooming over it's head. I bloody love it here. But I miss Ron and Hermione dearly. If only they had survived the final battle; he would've thought twice about leaving Britain behind. Enough with the 'if only's' they are really putting a damper on his mood.<p>

He sighed and stopped walking, being in front of the field. It was empty, expected. Private lesson and all. He walked in and got that good morning smell. This field -even though it was a training field- was beautiful. Flowers, stone, fresh grass, and plenty of trees; the elves sure love the nature of earth.

He spotted Haldir and walked over to him. "Good morning, Haldir."

"It is. Thank you, my prince. To you as well."

"Your welcome. What are we doing today?"

"I shall show you the basics. Have you had any experience before?"

"Yes, I have. Once, I used a sword in combat."

"Very well. Then we have a lot to learn. First off, you need to pick your sword."

We walked over to the wall with the swords. I glanced at all of them but a specific one caught my eye. It was medium length, probably the length of Gryffindor's sword. It had a wood hand-grip with Elven vine design and a solid metal pommel. The blade had gold leaves leading up to the curved tip with Elven runes reading: "Goldleaf, Oh forever Goldleaf, I give thee Glorgul." The blade looked to be very sharp and the gold leaves shined when the sun hit it just right and looked almost magical.

Haldir spoke up then. "I knew you would pick that sword. It was custom-made for you, of course. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Why is it named: Glorgul?"

"Glor means gold and Gul means magic. Since you were a magic wielder, the lady and I thought it appropriate to choose that name. Lord Celebron also noted that you might be able to wield magic through the sword. You will have to practice extra and on your own time since I haven't taught an Istar before."

"Do the leaves have magical properties?"

"They do in-fact. I was wondering when you would notice that. They are supposed to connect with your magical core and produce the magic out of the sword like a staff or wand as you recently called it. We elves have never made a magical sword before so we do not know if it will succeed. Only the Valar know and we must have faith. I hope, for your sake, the magic will be produced. It might be the last thing you have that connects you to your previous world."

"What about my wand?"

"Your wand will no longer be of use, only as a keepsake if you may. You will become the master of the sword, and your wand will lack ownership."

"When do you think I should start practicing my magic?"

"Whenever you think is right. It is not my choice to say. I will assistant you in the ways of the sword and maybe you could travel to Rivendell to get help from Gandalf if he is still there."

"I think right now we should stick to regular sword fighting because I haven't the foggiest on how to wield this blade."

"If you say so, my prince. I think you should get in the proper position and then we will begin. Is that alright?"

I nodded and we began. It was very exhilarating yet terrifying. I knew he wouldn't strike me on purpose but accidents happen, especially in my presence. We practiced until midday then put up our weapons. I bid him a good day and left to go to lunch.

I passed Lindethiel on the way and said my hello's. She was a bit cheerier than usual but other than that, all was the same.

Went I got to the dining hall I took my seat beside the lady and lord and noticed our chairs were closer to Legolas'. I looked up at him and smiled, then began to eat. When everyone was finished with their meal, the lady asked of my training and my new sword.

"I love it. Thank you so much. The training was difficult at first, but I think I am getting the hang of it."

"That is good to hear."

[Have you talked to Legolas?]

I looked at her and nodded.

[I bet you did more than talked. Take in consideration your age. You may have matured in your other life, but the elves have no idea that you are older in the mind. Just take it slow. I know from experience that a soul-mate bond is very strong and can be hard to ignore, but you need to learn how to soon.]

I nodded once again. She really knows her stuff. Now that I think about it, Legolas and I haven't really talked much and I don't really know him. I need to fix that, too. Maybe I should schedule that archery training for today.

Before he left the hall I caught him by the door. He smiled and asked, "Need anything?"

"Yes. I wanted to know if you might want to practice archery today?"

He nodded and whispered, "I will meet you at your talan before sunset."

I nodded and left. I headed to my talan to take a nap. I was ready to start training with Legolas, even though I have no experience in bows-and-arrows what so ever. I am going to end up shooting someone. I really didn't think this through. I guess practice makes perfect, huh?

-:4 hours later:-

I got changed in more fitting clothing but still something that could be used for training. I was kinda nervous to see Legolas once again, but a part of me was really excited. I checked out the window and noticed it was almost sunset so I grabbed a bow and some arrows, that were hanging on one of my walls from vines, and waited by the door.

I felt an all too familiar pull in my chest and knew he must have been getting closer. He walked up the steps and greeted me. "Hello, Marcaunon."

"Hi." I said shyly. "Are we going to the training fields?"

"No. I'm going to show you a clearing I found in the forest the last time I visited here. We shall practice there if that is okay."

I nodded. "Lead the way."

We walked out to the beautiful forests, which I hadn't had the chance to get acquainted with yet, and stopped at a wide clearing. It looked as pretty as the training field but had a special something I couldn't describe. 'It's probably all the golden leafed trees.' I now know why Galadriel picked my name, because there are a lot of golden trees in the forest.

He took his bow out and told me the parts of it. I nodded and listened closely. I loved the sound of his voice. It sounded like a waterfall but more like a sweet melody being sung. I really couldn't describe it, but it was unique and I liked it.

When he was done; he went on to talk about how to shoot the arrows and the precise hand placements. It all sounded good, but I wanted to learn it by target practice.

He must of caught on to my feeling or something because he stopped and took and some arrows. "I know how you feel. When my ada taught me, I didn't listen and when it came time to shoot the arrows I couldn't even place it in the bow. I'll help you find the right position."

I now knew how all the girls felt in those chick-flicks with the guy standing behind you and trying to place your hands in the right spot by placing his hands on yours. I blushed and I guess he saw it because he started laughing. The next thing I know, he started tickling me. I gasped from the sensation and not getting a warning in advance, fell on the ground. He went down with me and landed on top still tickling.

I gasped out in between fits of laughter, "Please...Laugh...Stop...Laugh...Tickling Me."  
>He did as I said and I finally realized the position we were in. I coughed and pushed up on him to get him off of me. I recalled what the lady said and remembered her advice.<br>"You should tell me about yourself." He looked surprised but did as told.

"My name is Legolas Thranduilion. Legolas means greenleaf and my father is the king of Mirkwood, making me the prince. My grandfather is Oropher and I am 1,500 years old. I was born and raised in Mirkwood to the North and am a Sindarin and Silven Elf. I speak both Sindarin and Quenya and have only visited Lorien once, but Rivendell I have seen many times. I fought in the war of the ring and was apart of the Fellowship of the Ring. I know Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Frodo, and the other war heroes personally but haven't ever heard of a Lorien Prince. How did you come to be?"

"That is personal. I am sorry. One day I hope to tell you but right now the grief is still to near."

"It is okay. I think we should go back to our rooms. It is almost nightfall."

I nodded and we left.

He walked me back to my room and then kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight, My Goldleaf. Sweet dreams."

-:Page Break: -

**A/N: So I finally posted this. Umm...nothing to say really. Please review and I will upload faster. If you want chapter 7 soon...you better review because I have a lot going on and I will not upload if you guys don't give me your say so! Vote in my NEW poll... AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW CHAPTER 7 WILL NOT BE POSTED UNTIL DECEMBER BECAUSE THAT IS WHEN I GET OFF BASKETBALL FOR 1 WEEK! SO I RECOMMEND THAT YOU REVIEW! just thought I would add that in...**

**-Lauren! :)**


	7. What Is Going On?

**Story: Goldleaf and Greenleaf**

**Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

_**Author's Note: **_**So this came to me last night in a dream when I realized I haven't had a chapter that announced Harry's mate and I said I would in like chapter two 'Galadriel said it, not me.' So I wanted like a surprise announcement dinner that Harry/Marcaunon wouldn't know of and everyone like: Lindethiel, Legolas, Galadriel, and Celeborn would. So if you get confused just ask me in a review or something. Oh, and this is like a filler-chapter for the big announcement to Legolas' dad in the next chapter. So, please enjoy this really short chapter! Oh this chapter doesn't count in my poll where I asked how many more chapters do you guys want for me to write. I will write 4-10 more chapters plus an epilogue just so you know. I just wanted to see if you guys would want around 4-plus and 6-plus. SO please vote!**

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own because if I did I certainly wouldn't be writing on a computer in my living room.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and the grammar corrections..I'm only in 8th grade so I'm improving!

Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. H/L Pairing :}

Word Count: 733  
>Ch. 6- What is going on?<br>(P.O.V is unknown...I switch too much)

\**Page Break**/

_**Last Time: **_

"It is okay. I think we should go back to our rooms. It is almost nightfall."

I nodded and we left.

He walked me back to my room and then kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight, My Goldleaf. Sweet dreams."

\**Page Break**/ -^

When Marcaunon awoke the next morning he remembered a conversation he had with Lady Galadriel that he had forgotten recently. He decided it was time to to go ask her about it, so he got out of bed.

He walked to his wardrobe and noticed that almost all his clothing had a hint of gold on them. 'Good thing I like gold.' He thought.

He chose a beautiful mid-thigh tunic that he had seen Celeborn wearing a similar one. It was sky-blue but instead of gold their was a bright green trim that matched his eyes.  
>He slid it on and a pair of sky-blue leggings. He then saw that he had an enormous amount of shoes. 'I could give Hermione a run for her money.' They ranged from training boots to a flat type of dress shoe. He chose a pair of shiny black boots that resembled his hair and then went to the mirror. His hair looked like it did yesterday, flat. He took a brush through it and put in some warrior braids that he had seen Legolas wearing and then was ready to go.<p>

He left the room and greeted the guards. He saw Lindethiel on the way and she had a mischievous look in her eye. 'I wonder what she is up to?'

Halfway their he accidentally ran into another elf and it just happened to be a very talkative elf that held a conversation about trees for thirty-minutes. After he said he had to see the lady; the elf apologized. He nodded and continued on his journey.

Once he was walking up the long, winding staircase that led to the lord and lady's room, he saw Legolas. 'Why is he up here?' He stopped him. "Hey. Did you need to see, the lady?"

"No, she needed to see me." Legolas responded.

"Oh? About what?" Marcaunon questioned.

"I'm afraid I cannot say. I'm sure you will find out very soon, though. I have to be on my way. The lady said I needed to get dressed formally and come back here."

"Well that is strange. I guess I'll let you go. I will see you soon?"

"I hope so."

Well, today just got weirder.

First Lindethiel, then that elf that wouldn't be quiet, and now Legolas.  
>Something was definitely going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it soon!<p>

**A/N: REVIEW! YOU. THE PERSON READING THIS. YOU BETTER REVIEW! UNLESS YOU CAN'T, THEN PLEASE DO.**

-Lauren! :)


	8. What Is A Mating Ceremony?

**Story: Goldleaf and Greenleaf  
>Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel<strong>

_**-There is a link in my profile that I added recently. It is the circlet or crown I described in chapter three. Check it out!**_

_**Author's Note: **_**Well, I have been taking a lot of time writing chapters and wanted to say that I am TRULY sorry! I keep on giving pitiful excuses and always say I'm busy (and I AM) but I usually have at least 1 day a week to write and I'm just lazy! I apologize...AGAIN! **

**Back to the story: I also am going to take a break from writing and abandon this story FOREVER!...haha _fooled you_! I'm seriously never going to abandon this but I might take a break if you guys don't review! I feel honored to get the reviews I do but you need to review more...OR...give me some ideas because I'm not that creative! :( SO PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and vote. vote. Vote!**

Disclaimer: Here we go again...If you still believe I own this then you need to get some serious help!  
>Thanks everyone for the reviews and the grammar corrections..I'm only in 8th grade so I'm improving!<br>-

Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. H/L Pairing =D

Word Count: 1,447  
>Ch. 8- What is a Mating Ceremony?<br>(P.O.V is unknown..I switch too much.)

\**Page Break**/

_**Last Time: **_

Well, today just got weirder.

First Lindethiel, then that elf that wouldn't be quiet, and now Legolas.  
>Something was definitely going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it soon!<p>

\**Page Break**/ -^

Well. I really have no clue what is going on!  
>I walked faster towards the Ladies room and pondered about the strange events.<p>

I gave up when my mind brought up a blank and sighed. I got to the ladies door and knocked.

She came to the door after a couple of minutes and welcomed me in.

"Marcaunon. What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry to intrude my lady but I have a question."

"Feel free to let me know." She said with a curious glint in her eye.

"I remember when I first arrived that you told me when I found my mate that their would be an announcement, specifically an announcement about my mate."

"Ah, yes. I do recall saying that. Well what do you want to know?"

"Well, I found my mate."

"Where are you trying to go with this?"

"I found my mate! So when is the announcement?" I said sounding exasperated.

"Oh. Well I cannot say. That is for me to know and you to find out." She chuckled.

I think she really enjoyed sneaking around the obvious and teasing me. Maybe she doesn't do it often. Hmm..

"Merlin! Please tell me! I am going to rip my hair out. First Lindethiel acting weird and that stupid elf that wouldn't shut-up, then Legolas, and now you! I really want to know!"

"I am sorry but everything that happened today was for a reason and you shall know it soon. I hope you can wait, maybe you should distract yourself and go visit Thranduil?"

"I'm sorta nervous about meeting him. He might not like me and I don't know what to say."

"Just be yourself, that is all I ask of you. I am sure he will love you."

"Thank you, my lady. How do I get to his room?"

"I will have a guard show you."

She led me to the door where a guard was standing.

"Oh. I almost forgot. I have something to give you." She said.

She walked back into the room and went to a desk in the middle. She pulled out some kind of piece of jewelry, but I couldn't see what. She smiled and then walked back towards me.

"Here you go. This is a symbol of the Prince of Lothlorien. I have had it for quite awhile but we haven't had a prince in a long time. When you receive it and have found your mate, you are to give it to them. I know that Legolas is your mate and when we announce that to the rest of Lothlorien you need to hand it to him and it represents a token of your new-found love. I wasn't going to say anything, but tonight at dinner Celeborn and I are going to announce your partnership and both of you are going to exchange symbols. It is a very important ceremony and is valued to the elves because we do not have many of them; finding a mate is very rare and the last announcement we had was 100 years ago. Whenever you speak to Legolas' ada I need you to give this letter to him."

She wrote down a quick message on a piece of parchment and handed it to me.

She also handed me the jewelry, which I recognized was a gold-plated circlet. It had beautiful loops and undulations right around it with detailed leaves to the front and sides. The leaves were also gold, of course.

"It is beautiful and will I get one from Legolas, too?"

"Yes. It will be similar but silver instead. Leaves are both a custom of Lothlorien and Mirkwood so they are both going to represent leaves. Do you want to see Thranduil later and practice the ceremony?"

"I would like that."

She grabbed the circlet and layed it on the desk.

"I am going to act like Legolas and you like yourself. I want you to take the circlet, that will be on a pillow later, and walk towards me. Celeborn will be announcing your name and status while you are doing that. When you get in front of me I need you to turn around and face the other way. Then you lift the circlet in the air and say loud and clear, "I am blessed by the Valar to be mated to thee," and then face me and slowly put it on my head. He will do the same to you and then I will say, "Let the Valar and people of Lothlorien witness this ceremony. Once and for all I present newly mates Marcaunon of Lothlorien and Legolas of Mirkwood. May the Valar bless them a happy partnership." Then you and Legolas will leave the room and go to the place where you have had your first kiss here and tell each other everything about yourself that you wish to reveal. When you have had a private kiss as a mated couple you will return to the dining hall and eat with us. After dinner you will need to go speak to Legolas' ada and he will speak to Celeborn and then you will go to your talan for sleep. The next day and whenever you leave your room you have to always wear your circlet and the only time you will take it off is for sleep and when you are having a fight or argument. I know that is all very confusing but I'm sure Legolas will help you understand it and you will learn it in time."

"Do I still need to go see Legolas' ada or do you want me to wait until when I see him at the ceremony?"

"You can wait if you wish. I have to get ready for tonight and help the servants prepare the dining hall. Keep this circlet in your room and do not let Legolas see it until the ceremony."

"Thank you, my lady. I will go to my room and prepare myself. I will see you later and thank you for helping me."

"You are very welcome and I will see you at dinner." She bowed and handed me the circlet back.

I nodded and left the room and headed to my talan. I hope I remember what she said I have to do at the ceremony or I will make a huge fool of myself. Oh boy, what did I get myself into?

**So review people! I know that I said I would have a longer chapter, but I have already started writing the next one and this looked like a good place to end it! Like I said...REVIEW! Oh, CHECK OUT THE LINKS IN MY PROFILE FOR THE CIRCLETS! **

**-Lauren! :)**


	9. Certain Stuff Should Stay Forgotten

**Story: Goldleaf and Greenleaf  
>Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel<strong>

_**Author's Note:  
>SO sorry for the wait. I didn't know that it had been a two months since my last update and now I feel awful to have made you guys wait so long. Well..I know that I go WAY TOO FAR when I explain Marcaunon's outfits but I just LOVE describing clothes so I'm sorry, lol. Well here you go. Not much to say anyways.<br>**_

_Disclaimer:I totally own this. Yeah, right. _

_Thanks everyone for the reviews and the grammar corrections..I'm only in 8th grade so I'm improving!_

Summary: Harry Potter dies in the final battle right after he kills Voldemort. A strange creature enters his dreams and tells him to make a choice: go back to the wizarding world or choose a different path. He, of course, chooses the latter. This is the story of that path. H/L Pairing ;-)

Word Count: 1,063  
>Ch. 9-Once You Forget Something, It Should Stay Forgotten<br>(P.O.V is unknown..I switch too much.)

When I got to my talan I headed to the bathroom. I drew myself some bath water and shedded my clothes. I stepped in the warm water and sighed. I should of taken a bath a long time ago.

When I was finished washing I got out and put a towel on.

I headed to my wardrobe and looked for the fanciest thing I had.

Wow. That was pretty much the first thought I had when I looked in my closet and felt like it was the first time. I hadn't really checked all my clothes until now and it was just breathtaking. I walked into the huge closet and instantly spotted the perfect outfit. It was a gold silk undershirt with a mid-thigh baby blue tunic that was very patterned and had beautiful embroidered silver leaves on the sleeves. I decided to wear a formal silk silver robe and knee silver boots. It was as good as my outfit was going to get so I decided to work on my hair. It looked fine but this was a one-time ceremony so it needed to be beyond perfection. I separated the top of my hair into four small sections and braided them back. I attached gold beads into the braids and in the back I added a gold clasp to hold the braids together. Done.

-Page Break-

I decided not to wear my crown because I have to wear the circlet Legolas gives me anyways. I grabbed the circlet I have to give to Legolas and knocked on the inside of my door, hoping Lindethiel was out there to see if I looked all right. After a moment she slowly walked in.

"What is it, my pr-..."

She didn't finish her sentence because she finally laid eyes on me. Her mouth dropped open and it was the first time I had seen an elf look like anything other than formal.

"Do I look okay then?"

She finally got over shock when I asked her that and just shook her head.

"Okay? Do you look okay? You look absolutely beautiful, breathtaking, I actually don't know any words to describe how you look. Why are you so dressed up anyways? It's just dinner."

Well? What do I say. Umm..

"Well...you will just have to wait and see." That worked.

"Oh. Well then dinner is actually starting soon, do you want to head there?"

I nodded.

-Page Break-

Lindethiel and I gasped as we walked in to the diner hall that would be holding my ceremony to Legolas Greenleaf, my one true mate. There was so much decoration that the room looked overwhelming. How did Galadriel manage to make it look so beautiful in such a short time. She truly was amazing.

I saw her by the water fountain, that wasn't there the day prior, and she was practically glowing with happiness. I felt proud that I was the one that was making her feel that way, and not some other elf. I never considered how lucky I actually am that she was the one to find me and not some new dark lord.

I wonder how Hermione would feel if she knew I was an elf now.

I froze. Hermione. Oh Merlin, Hermione. How in all of Middle Earth's green grass and London's magic,did I forget about Hermione. Ron, too. I'm such an awful friend!

How could I do this?

By the time I stepped out of my trance, everyone that was attending the ceremony, or really the dinner, were gathered. Some were talking, others staring.

The ceremony was starting.

I saw that Legolas was on the stage, the new stage, and I went up to him.

I tried to remember what Galadriel and I practiced, and remembered to pick up the circlet that was now on the pillow.

I slowly walked towards Legolas and dimly heard Celeborn saying, "Marcaunon Goldenleaf, the crowned prince of Lothlorien."

I continued walking towards Legolas and then turned slowly towards the gathered crowd.

"I-I a-am blessed b-by the V-V-Valar to be..."

I stopped. I turned towards Galadriel who was looking at me with worry and concern.

"I-I can't do this." I felt the tears coming.

Galadriel now looked at me with disbelief. "Marcaunon, why? Why can you suddenly not do this?"

I went to answer but couldn't. It felt like there was something in my throat. I felt a tear slip down my face, then another, and then lots more. I was full out crying now.

I threw the circlet on the floor and turned and ran as fast as I could.

I didn't glance back, so I didn't see Legolas and the pain and grief he had on his face. He fell on his knees and picked up the circlet I threw down, the one he would be proudly wearing if I wouldn't of dropped out of the ceremony.

Once again, how could I do this?

_**A/N: **_**I know, I know. You want to kill me cause' of the CLIFFHANGER! But, people have been saying they want a little drama, so the drama ensues. Hope this feeds your hunger for now, and hopefully I won't take as long to upload next time! ****_PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**Review Count: At least 93, please. I have 83 now so 10 more!**

_**-Lauren! :)**_


	10. Revelations Coming too Late

**Story: Goldleaf and Greenleaf **

**Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

**I'm deleting the Author's Note/Chapter so this is what it said:**

_**^^Author's Note: **_

_I am going to be editing the first couple of chapters and changing some of the story (nothing major just the dialogue and stuff) I have already edited the first chapter! Please go back and re-read it. It reads SO much better, haha, I do not know what I was thinking when I wrote it the first time. Like I said, nothing major, so you technically don't have to re-read it because it doesn't give you information or anything just reads better. _

_To the rushing in the story, I will revise the WHOLE story when I finish the first one! It's too confusing to write two stories at one time. Sorry, but I just believe this is easier._

_The next couple of days I will be editing grammar errors and anything else that does not make sense. Please go back and read,_

_Thanks!_

_**Author's Note: (for this chapter) **_

_**So...this chapter is finally done! I hope I made you guys anxious and impatient..haha.**_

_**Make sure to leave feedback and don't forget I'm revising this whole thing later on...**_

_Disclaimer: I'm currently rolling in the money I made from owning Harry Potter AND Lord of the Rings..._

_If you actually believed that then you have problems...(:_

_Thanks everyone for the reviews and grammar corrections..I'm only in 8th. Grade so I'm improving!_

Word Count: 1,147

Ch. 10-Revelations Coming too Late

(P.O.V is unknown..I switch too much.)

*^*Page Break*^*

_**Last Time:**_

_"I-I can't do this." I felt the tears coming._

Galadriel now looked at me with disbelief. "Marcaunon, why? Why can you suddenly not do this?"

I went to answer but couldn't. It felt like there was something in my throat. I felt a tear slip down my face, then another, and then lots more. I was full out crying now.

I threw the circlet on the floor and turned and ran as fast as I could.

I didn't glance back, so I didn't see Legolas and the pain and grief he had on his face. He fell on his knees and picked up the circlet I threw down, the one he would be proudly wearing if I wouldn't of dropped out of the ceremony.

Once again, how could I do this?

*^*Page Break*^*

I kept running, past the guards, past the entrance, past everything, until I was running in the woods. I had no idea where I was. How could I with the tears effecting my vision? Was it supposed to feel like this? Was 'it' supposed to feel like you couldn't breath. 'It' being a broken heart or was it the other way around? _I _was the one to walk out on Legolas, so I guess that makes me the heart-breaker. I wonder how he feels? I'm so selfish. I didn't even consider Legolas' feelings in this. He probably is still at the ceremony, where _I _left him.

It was _my _choice to leave my family and friends, even though half of them didn't make it. I didn't even attend Ron and Hermione's funerals.

I stopped. I didn't need to catch my breath, must have been an elf trait, but I stopped nonetheless.

When did I start running from my problems? I have never been one to not stand up and face them; I'm a Gryffindor. I can't keep running.

I sat down on the nearest tree stump and remembered how happy I was recently. I had found my soul mate, someone to have for the rest of my life. Why would I throw it away when I know that Legolas could help me get over my grief. I can handle it on my own, sure, but now I have someone to help me overcome it, and with that I stood up, planning on going back to find Legolas, but I collided with a hard chest and stumbled back.

I looked up and it was Legolas. He looked awful. I never expected to see such a proud elf in his state of disarray. He had tear streaks and his hair was knotty, but the worst was his skin, it was so pale, paler than usual. Knowing that he caused him to be this way, stung him to the core.

He must have been chasing me, but because I was so distracted I didn't even notice_. _

He probably thought I didn't like him or something. I can't imagine what I would think if I was in his place. I went to touch him, place my hand on his cheek and let him know that he had nothing to do with it.

But my hand recoiled in shock when I felt how cold he was. It certainly wasn't from the weather.

I also noticed that he had paled further when I had jerked my hand away. Did he think I was disgusted by him so much that I wouldn't even touch him?

I had to say something, anything. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Legolas I-..."

But I didn't get to finish my sentence because the next thing I knew, he was on the ground by my feet, passed out.

_(To the people I said everything was going to go back to normal, well my muse got creative, sorry!)_

_**Note: **_**Sorry, again...another cliff-hanger, but they are really fun to write, and it's short. I need some feedback so please help.**

**Should Legolas be fading? (Of course, he isn't actually going to die!)**

**-OR-  
><strong>

**Should he just pass out because of stress and exhaustion from worrying? **

**Please review or PM me and tell me which one _you _like and why? Also, tell me maybe how you would like this to happen. Anything, just help!(: FYI I thought this was interesting and unexpected so I wrote it..no flames!  
><strong>

**-Lauren! :)**


	11. Pieces Falling Into Place

**Story: Goldleaf and Greenleaf**

**Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel**

_**Author's Note: **_**I am dedicating this chapter to AnimeIceFox and Rhavaniel15 who gave me the greatest ideas ever! I might not use them, but thanks! (: Without them I would not be updating so quickly. I also had people vote for fading and exhaustion..so sorry if you don't like how this chapter turns out. (But you should) ****_ Sorry! Please don't hate me for last chapter's cliffhanger! Since it was short I decided to update way faster! And here it is. Enjoy! HAPPY NEW YEARS!_**

_Disclaimer: Do NOT own._

_Thanks everyone for the reviews and grammar corrections..I'm only in 8th. Grade so I'm improving!_

_**ONLY THING I OWN IS THE SONG I WROTE IN THIS CHAPTER! (some of the song)**_

Word Count: 2,086

Ch. 11- Pieces Falling into Place

(P.O.V is unknown...I switch too much.)

^*^Page Break*^*

_**Last Time:**_

_He probably thought I didn't like him or something. I can't imagine what I would think if I was in his place. I went to touch him, place my hand on his cheek and let him know that he had nothing to do with it._

_But my hand recoiled in shock when I felt how cold he was. It certainly wasn't from the weather._

_I also noticed that he had paled further when I had jerked my hand away. Did he think I was disgusted by him so much that I wouldn't even touch him?_

_I had to say something, anything. I took a deep breath and let it out. "Legolas I-..."_

_But I didn't get to finish my sentence because the next thing I knew, he was on the ground by my feet, passed out. _

*^*Page Break*^*

I stood in shock. Had I affected Legolas so bad that he had literally passed out? Maybe I should of read up on elves and their soul-mates. What was going on?

I didn't care; I kneeled down next to Legolas, and made sure to check his pulse. It was there, but it was weak. I hurriedly lifted him into my arms very gently. I had to get back to Galadriel and to the House of Healing.

I started running making sure Legolas was breathing, every now and then. I ran until I came to a tree stump. The _same _tree stump that I had sat on however long ago. We were lost.

-H/L-

We were lost. My knees buckled underneath me and I made sure Legolas didn't hit his head on the way down. I wouldn't care to wait for someone to come and find us, but Legolas looked as if he was in serious condition.

Would he make it? I looked at his face and saw he looked peaceful but every now and then he would jerk around and looked as if he was in pain. Was he dreaming? I did the only thing I could think of and focused on my magic. I tried to find my almost forgotten core and pull the strained up energy out and get it under control. I needed to apparate.

I tried to imagine the dining hall. What it looked like at the ceremony. I also pictured Galadriel and poured my urgency into my magical core. I pictured me and Legolas being in the dining hall and tried to force Legolas and I there.

I waited for the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube, but it didn't come.

I felt so frustrated at my magic. Why wouldn't it work? I felt something hot on my face and reached up to touch it, and felt that I was crying. I started to blabber nonsense about hating myself and how this was all my fault. Could I do anything right? I got everyone killed and now I was going to get Legolas killed, too. I put Legolas on the ground and very wobbily stood up. I stumbled and fell down again.

I picked myself up again and went towards the tree stump and kicked it as hard as I could. I felt more than one toe break, but I didn't care. I kept kicking and then I punched a tree as hard as I could. I fell down and curled into a ball.

I was so mad and angry that I even felt some of my magic flair up and felt a little bit better to have that comforting feeling inside my body. I realized I was being stupid and juvenile and crawled towards Legolas despite the self-conflicted pain. He was jerking again.

I wrapped myself around him so he could have some of my body heat and then I began to sing a song that I heard somewhere.

"_When all hope is gone, look around and embrace the ones you have._

_Think of the happier times that you had and don't forget the ones that hold you close."_

"_I know. Life gets tough and things are rough but you know in your heart, things will turn out right._

_Someone will find you and help you heal."_

"_Oh, I do know that you want to go to a better place where life is great,_

_but you have to learn to live in the present and not forget the ones that love you. Oh, love you." _

I started sobbing and then I just let it all out.

"Legolas. You have to be okay. I didn't think I'd ever find someone like you, who likes me for me and even though you don't know me very well you still act as though you trust me." I ran my fingers through his hair and kept going.

"Maybe I'm not great and I have faults, but everyone does. I know you might not forgive me but I try to act like everything is okay, when it's really not. I can honestly see myself falling in love with you and now that I realize that, it might be too late. I really hope if someone finds us that you will still like me and want to go through with our ceremony. I shouldn't of let my grief come between us and I should of gave you an explanation instead of just running out on you and causing you worry. I worry so much that one day everyone around me will die and then I will be the only one left with no-one to talk to or not being able to die and having to stay alive by myself. I thought when I found you that I didn't have to worry about that anymore but you might not ma-.." I stumbled through my words and couldn't talk.

"You might not make it." I cried until I couldn't cry anymore and then I cried some more. I choked on my tears and then tried to talk again but I couldn't and I just stopped.

I laid down beside Legolas and hugged him as hard as I could. "I know it's too soon and everything, but I really do think I love you. Some part of me just screams to be close to you when your around and when your not then I feel empty and like a part me isn't whole. Maybe being soul-mates doesn't make you the other half of my soul, but I just know that it does and that we're right for each other. Please, don't leave m-me." I took a deep breath and felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders, but I still felt an unbearable grief mixed with the pain of my hand and foot and I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

-H/L-

I woke up all of a sudden. I had a really bad feeling that something was going to happen. I opened my eyes and screamed.

Their was a giant spider the size of Aragog if not bigger standing in front of us. I grabbed Legolas and hoisted him onto my shoulder and stood up. I backed away slowly and then started to run as fast as I could. I started to climb up a tree, but I felt the spider grab my leg and yanked me and Legolas down.

I landed in front of the spider and Legolas landed about ten feet from me. I hoped he was okay and the spider left him alone.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my magic one last time. I prayed to God, to Merlin, to the Valar. I prayed as hard as I could and then I felt a bubble burst inside me and a warmth like a blanket cover me. My magic. I wanted to cry out in joy but instead I focused in on building a shield around me and Legolas. It was hard. I had never had to build a shield this big and it made it worse that I couldn't concentrate on it. I tried my best, but I felt the shield start to break and instead I wrapped my magic around the spider and pushed it outwards to repel it away. The spider stumbled backwards and I took that as a chance to stand up. I tried to cast a wandless full-body bind but instead it backfired and I froze up and fell backwards, unable to move. I screamed inside my mind and tried to kick and scream, but I couldn't. What was I going to do now?

I didn't see Legolas stirring and then standing up when he saw the spider.

I did see him look towards me and then cry out. He grabbed four of his arrows, that I didn't see before and shoot them at the spider. I saw it fall down and then it slowly died.

He then ran towards me and picked me up. I tried to tell him I was okay, but I couldn't move. I started kicking my legs and thrashing my arms and finally I felt myself twitch. I could move.

The first thing I did is grab him by the neck and pulled his head to mine. He cried out in shock, but I ignored him. I leaned upwards and pressed my lips firmly to his. I poured everything into the kiss and felt him respond just as passionately. I pulled back barely and breathed on his lips, "I'm really sorry. This whole thing was a misunderstanding."

His lips twitched upwards a little, "I'm sorry, too. I-..."

He nodded to himself, "I love you." He said confidently.

I smiled and I felt myself nodding to sleep.

"Go to sleep. I know the way back," I heard Legolas say.

I fell asleep and Legolas carried me back towards Lothlorien's entrance.

**_Author's Note: _This was REALLY HARD to write, haha and then I was crying while writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this and please don't flame the song, it was a spur of the moment thing and it popped into my head, since I'm a songwriter, lol. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I hope you guys don't feel the "I love you's" were rushed but I thought this experience brought them closer and it was the right setting and moment to say. I hope you guys also like that the fluffyness is back and the drama should be done for now, haha,(: **

_**Review Count: around 115 or less...its okay. **_

_**OH, HAPPY NEW YEAR AGAIN, HAHA! **_

_**-**_**Lauren! :)**


	12. House of Healing

Story: Goldleaf and Greenleaf

Author: Eneth nin Galasriniel

_**Some shameless self promoting: Check out my new Harry/Legolas story: Betrothal of the Elves. Thanks!(:**_

_**Author's Note:** _**So.. all I can say is sorry! I feel really bad.. if that helps. I just got my laptop back from the repair place AND I've had mono (not from kissing, btw) and strep throat! I also went back and erased the "I love you, too." in the last chapter.. yeah it was rushed so there you go-(:**

_Disclaimer: I do not own! (depressing thought) :/_

_Word Count: 903_

_Ch. 12- House of Healing_

_**Last Time: **_

His lips twitched upwards a little, "I'm sorry, too. I-..."

He nodded to himself, "I love you." He said confidently.

I smiled and I felt myself nodding to sleep.

"Go to sleep. I know the way back," I heard Legolas say.

I fell asleep and Legolas carried me back towards Lothlorien's entrance.

–

"Uhh.." I groaned. Why was my head hurting so badly? I peeked out of one eye and saw five or six unknown elves in my face.

I shouted, "Ahhhh!" Now I was definitely awake.

"Young prince, we were getting very worried about you," I heard one of the elves say.

"Where am I?" I asked and I heard a few chuckles. So my distress was amusing, huh?

"You are in the house of healing, Marcaunon. My name is Aranhil and these are some of my fellow healers. Do you remember why you are here?"

I opened my eyes and looked around, well that explained the white walls. I tried to remember why I would be here, but all I could remember was a giant spider and some over things.

"Sorta. How long have I been out?"

The elf, Aranhil, looked at me and sighed. "Well you have been waking up on and off for about 6 days but before that you were sleeping for two-weeks. So almost three-weeks."

My eyes widened, "Three weeks? What was wrong with me? Am I all right now?"

Aranhil came closer and put his hand on my should, "Shhh." He whispered, "Everything is fine and you are quite alright now. You should lay down and get some more rest. I will inform the Lady and your mate that you are awake."

Legolas. I wonder how he was doing? I felt my eyes drifting closed, but why would I be sleepy if I just slept for three weeks? Nevertheless, I soon fell asleep.

–

_I saw the huge spider coming towards me and I started to run. I felt the spider running behind me and forgot about Legolas on the ground. I tried to climb a tree, but the spider pulled me down and I landed on a rock; all went black._

_I stirred and slowly opened my eyes. I jumped up when I remembered the spider and looked around. The spider wasn't there. Legolas wasn't there. _

–

I woke up with a start. "_Deep breaths, didn't really happen," I thought. _

I saw a different elf than before sitting on a chair beside me. The elf stirred and I realized it was Legolas.

He saw I was awake, "Your awake."

I nodded. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "I'm supposed to ask you that. I'm not the one that was out of it for three weeks, but yes, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying."

I laughed, "Yeah, well, how could I not? How long have you been sitting there?"

He looked at his chair, "Not long. Just a couple of hours since you went back to sleep." Then he looked back at me, "Are you really okay?"

I forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm okay." Things were kinda awkward between us, I could tell. Well, at least to me anyways.

I looked at him, "You should go to your room and get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

He looked troubled but then sighed and stood up. "I'll be back later. I hope you feel better." He leaned over my bed and kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams."

I smiled and murmured the same. Yeah, I feel awkward.

–

_**A/N: Wow, that was absolutely TERRIBLE! I don't think I have wrote** **anything as bad as this. SO, SO BAD! I just have writers block and yeah, this is what you get when I can't think of what to write. I am about to delete this story, honestly! I read back through it and it sucked! It's just so rushed and I barely can stand to read it. But, if there are people who actually like it then I guess I will keep it posted, just expect updates to be slow. Thanks and please review! Oh and sorry for the shortness. -Lauren! **_


End file.
